Institutions, including retail and financial institutions, operating devices containing cash, such as automated teller machines (ATMs), self-service checkout (SSCOs) terminals, and even some gaming machines and expensive-item vending machines, have been faced with several difficulties in managing cash in these service point devices. Such cash containing devices may be generally referred to herein as self-service transaction devices (SSTDs). These difficulties may include ensuring a device has adequate cash to service customers' needs as well as reducing costs associated with removing and replenishing cash via employee, or third party, interactions. Often, institutions have developed cash management strategies including, for example, auditing the cash in the devices weekly, daily, or more often. Frequent auditing is often performed to reduce costs associated with theft, or human errors, as well as to remove excess cash in a device not required to service customers; thus, deploy excess cash more productively. Further, replenishment of cash within the cash devices, is often carried out on a schedule, and to an amount, dictated by industry norms for a given institution, device location, and device type (e.g., a self-checkout register or bank automatic teller machine). Variations to these norms, for example, replenishing a given device more often, regularly occur through trial and error which may also increase costs. Therefore, managing cash in these service point devices is often an expensive, time consuming process, and a challenging problem for an institution to determine the best cash management strategy.